


What I Need

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Crack, F/F, SQ scenes based on Crazy Ex Girlfriend Songs, Smut, honestly bit of a dramedy, not really angsty or actual crack, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: The songfics that aren't really songfics that no one asked for. Each chapter is based on one song from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. Based loosely around the beginning of S4, think episode 5 to 6, but I take a lot of liberties. Regina is angry at Emma, they still need to work together to defeat the Snow Queen, some great, angry sex happens after a tango, eventual minor angst and happy, wholesome ending.Ten or eleven chapters. Title from the Hayley Kiyoko song but that's virtually the only tie to the song itself. I highly recommend you actually listen to the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend songs while reading- and in general, they're great.





	1. Horny Angry Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave me be so enjoy, loves.

 

 It’d been Mary Margaret’s idea to arrange a dinner dance as the new mayor of Storybrooke. Clearly, she missed the balls back in the Enchanted Forest. The guest list included the whole town, including a known former mayor by the name of Regina Mills and the town sheriff, Emma Swan.

 What’d compelled her to put those two together in one room considering recent developments, no one knew. It clearly wasn’t the best time for a dance, the Snow Queen was plotting something, Zelena could’ve still been after baby Neal, few things were right in the world. Then again, Storybrooke never did seem to catch a break, did it?

 However it happened, tango music was playing now, filling a crowded room that consisted of two main groups: dancing couples and lone drinkers- perhaps an open bar hadn’t been the best idea. Regina was fed up with belonging to the second category. She was walking towards Emma not long after her second drink, a characteristic determination in her step. It wasn’t her intention to draw attention to herself but the dress she was wearing was not helping matters. It was red, black at the very bottom, perfect for a tango.

 The blonde was without a partner as well, wherever the One-handed Wonder was happened to be unclear. She was talking to her parents who had evidently taken a deserved break from dancing.

 Regina stopped in front of her, not smiling. She was still furious with the woman. Emma had betrayed her, how could she? But she still needed to work with her, she told herself, if they ever planned on defeating the Snow Queen. Their magic always worked best combined, whether either of them liked it or not.

 She elegantly reached out her hand, palm up, an invitation.

 “We have matters to discuss. May I have this dance?”

 Emma was taken aback but only for a second. Was it the request or the dress, she couldn’t, wouldn’t tell you. It really didn’t take her long to gather herself, soon her hand was in Regina’s. She gave her parents an assuring nod and soon they’d disappeared into the crowd of dancing couples.

 Their movements were abrupt but synced.

 “Where’d you learn how to tango?” Regina asked, almost an insult.

 “Had to. I was undercover,” Emma replied.

 “What have you _not_ learned for an undercover mission?” Regina scoffed, dipping Emma.

 “A lot of things.”

 “So much potential. You’re such a pathetic waste of ability.”

 “You’ve told me that before.”

 “And you never listen, do you?” Regina’s voice was growing in accusation and anger.

 They slid across the dance floor, past all the other couples. Emma dipped Regina. One moment, she was leading, the other, Regina was. Strangely, it worked. They glared- or gazed -into each other’s eyes, once like star-crossed lovers, the other, like enemies.

 “You know I’ll never forgive you,” Regina said, in anything, to break the lack of conversation growing in intensity. Her face was inches from Emma’s.

 “I don’t need your forgiveness, you’re a monster.”

 “I _was_ a monster,” Regina defended.

 “You’re right,” Emma reluctantly agreed.

 “But right now I could tear you apart,” Regina said. Emma’s hand was on her bare back. Regina’s thigh was between Emma’s for a moment, she wasn’t even sure if it was a real tango step but both held the moment for a second too long.

 “Then do it,” Emma whispered into her ear.

 “What!?”

 “I said _do it_. Meet me at the mansion in 15.” With that, Emma let go of her and left the building immediately. Regina was hesitant to follow, at first, but she couldn’t deny her desire to follow. It didn’t take her long to step out herself. Instead of walking, like Emma, she poofed herself straight onto her own doorstep, finding the Savior already waiting, hunger burning in her eyes. It was strange, the music was still ringing in her ears.

 She unlocked the door. Henry wouldn’t be home for another day, after the truck ride he was a lot more eager to spend time with his grandparents. They had the house all to themselves.

 Emma felt herself being shoved against a wall. Regina was mad, a deep, infernal type of mad, hellhound mad. She was burning with heat. At first, her hand was on Emma’s neck, that brought them back to a different time, then her cheek as their lips joined together. Soon, her hands were grasping blonde curls and their bodies were pressed together.

 Emma bit Regina’s lip. That made her pull away, giving Emma control for a moment. The blonde pushed her towards the dining room table, stealing one more kiss before throwing the ex-mayor onto the table. Breathing heavily, she pulled off her own shirt and dropped to her knees, rolling Regina’s dress upwards. She removed her underwear quickly, not paying it any mind, it was in her way.

 She buried her head between Regina’s thighs, eager and aggressive. Regina rolled her head back, signing, grunting and moaning. She gave Emma a moment before she pushed the blonde to the ground with her feet and, in one swift motion, got up from the table only to descent to the floor after Emma, her body on top of hers, pulling her back into a passionate kiss.

 Regina slapped Emma.

 “That was uncalled for,” Emma protested, “do it again.” Regina didn’t comply.

 Emma grabbed fistfuls of Regina’s hair and tugged until Regina wouldn’t stand it any longer and started trailing rough kisses down her chest, after pushing up her dress, her abdomen, then on the insides of her thighs.

 Regina looked up for a moment, earning a disapproving grunt from Emma.

 “I despise you.”

 She buried her head between Emma’s thighs, ripping away the fabric keeping her from what she wanted, earning a row of satisfying screams and moans from the blonde. Her hand reached up to cup Emma’s breast roughly. Her tongue explored the forbidden fruit she’d been denying herself for so long. She couldn’t lie, to everyone else but not to herself. She was enjoying seeing Emma unravel, shaking under her influence, desperate to be touched by _her_.


	2. Strip Away My Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vault. Now."

 “Miss Swan, your plan is predestined to fail,” Regina said, very matter of fact.

 “How do you know?” Emma asked, clearly irritated.

 “Well, for one, the Snow Queen isn’t stupid.”

 “Okay, do you have a better plan?” Emma teased. Regina didn’t. None of them knew how to defeat her. The saying was true, keep your enemies close. The more you knew about someone the easier it would be to defeat them. However, the trouble with losing your memories of the person was that you really couldn’t know a whole lot about them.

Regina was practically growling at her. Elsa rushed in to separate the two before they ripped each other’s heads off.

 “Vault. Now.”

 Both Regina and Emma disappeared in individual clouds of magical smoke, leaving behind a confused Elsa.

 Once in the vault, Regina’s eyes narrowed, Emma’s breathing became heavy.

 “Strip away my conscience,” Emma said, taking a step closer.

 “What?” Regina asked, voice ridiculing.

 “Take me to the dark side,” she brushed her hand over Regina’s cheek, “just fuck my morals out, will you?” she smiled and Regina scoffed. The brunette didn’t smile until Emma took off her shirt and threw it across the vault. Once she’d confirmed the item of clothing hadn’t knocked over a potion or something worse, she could fully feast her eyes on what the shirt had revealed. A lacy red bra, not at all practical. She smiled wider, biting her lip, realizing the blonde had put in effort _for her_. She’d never admit it but it was incredibly apparent.

 “Teach me not to feel things,” Emma whined, practically begged.

 “I can do better than that, Miss Swan,” Regina said, running her hands over Emma’s sides, inciting an electric reaction. Sparks of magic were flying in the air where their skin touched.

 It wasn’t their first time, they knew how their bodies moved, how they fit together perfectly, suspiciously, overly perfectly, knew just how to feel enough physically, how to overwhelm each other sensually, to avoid feeling anything emotionally, if only for an hour or maybe a few. Ten minutes would suffice, sometimes. It was a silent agreement between everyone not to mention the ex-mayor and the Savior looking particularly disheveled, hair still messy and occasional lipstick smudges in places that didn’t make a whole lot of sense, after disappearing together for a while. No one said anything, no one dared. Least of all Emma or Regina themselves. They still thought they were being discreet.

 Regina dragged her nails across Emma’s back, leaving behind hot red marks. Emma sighed and pulled her deeper into their kiss. She snaked her hands under Regina’s silky blouse, unclasping her bra and dragging the straps off each arm individually until it fell to the floor and she kicked it away into a corner, not breaking the kiss for even a moment.

 Regina didn’t undo Emma’s bra. She refused to. She wanted the blonde to have a reminder that Regina had something she needed, she genuinely enjoyed being impressed.

 Outside the vault, they were still fighting, they hated each other. They were working together despite that, because they had to, not because they wanted to. Inside, everything unraveled. It was hot, it was heavy, passionate, angry but still desperate. A need being fulfilled.

 Regina put her hand on Emma’s shoulder, pushing her down to her knees. The blonde pulled down her skirt, her underwear and lifted her chin up. Regina pushed her head down as her knees became weak, barely holding her up. Heat gathered at the pit of her stomach as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, refusing to let the sound Emma was craving escape her lips. She wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. Then the blonde moved her tongue and the one movement was enough to force Regina to allow a loud and carnal moan past her lips.

 She knew Regina was close when the brunette’s back arched at a certain angle. That’s when she stopped and moved away, leaving her bothered and incomplete, the frustration enough to reignite the flame of rage inside of her, the one she’d briefly forgotten in the throes of desire and pleasure.

 “I want to be bad.” Emma smirked.

 “Oh, you are. At everything,” Regina teased.

 “Not at this,” Emma stood suddenly, lips latching onto Regina’s neck, kissing, biting, leaving behind a trail of marks in deep reds, purples and blues. Regina rolled her head back, allowing the moment to consume her, her hand finding its way between Emma’s thighs and rubbing through the fabric of her underwear. The blonde moaned into her neck, writhing under her touch like there was no tomorrow.

 She parted from Regina’s neck for a breath of air.

 “It’s hot as hell here.”

 “My vault, my rules.”

 “I’m not complaining, I’m telling you to rip my clothes off, you witch.”

 “Well, you’re an idiot!” Regina’s hand didn’t retreat as she said the words and Emma was only lessening the space between them.

 She moaned into Regina’s ear, “and you’re a monster,” sighing as the woman finally relieved her of some of the fabric that she deemed too hot for the vault. She nibbled on Regina’s earlobe and moved down her neck once more, hanging onto the last bit of control she had over the situation. There came a point where she’d be at Regina’s mercy, needing the finish like water in a desert, there always did.

 Emma backed into a wall and Regina followed. She slid down the wall onto a wooden case. Regina removed her hand, to Emma’s great disappointment, and started trailing kisses down her chest. She bit down, only to abandon the area immediately and push Emma’s thighs apart to allow space for her head. She dove deep, inciting unearthly noises from the blonde. She let her get close, as close as possible. Emma was entirely at her mercy, helpless and in need.

 She backed away and licked her lips. Emma groaned and withered for the lack of touch.

 “You get what you give.” She shrugged innocently and went to find her underwear in the corner of the room, getting dressed, fixing her hair, stealing a quick glance in the mirror to check the state of her lipstick, only then turning around and smiling at Emma, still groaning from an unfulfilled need. She smiled wickedly, walked over, brushed her finger over the sweet spot of a bundle of nerves- and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 “Oh, come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the feedback vampire some feedback, comment if you enjoyed, comment if you didn't. Please just tell me what you thought.


	3. Let's Have Intercourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial stage.

“Let’s get this over with. I’m busy,” Regina scoffed.

 “In case you haven’t noticed, so am I,” Emma replied.

 “More the reason to do this quickly. It’s unfortunate but clearly, this is what we both want so let’s get this over with so we can focus on other things.”

 “Wow, you’re good at seduction,” Emma mocked, already moving closer to Regina.

 “I’m not seducing you. That’s the point. Let’s stop wasting time talking about it and just do it.”

 “Do what?” Emma was teasing at this point, her hand stroking Regina’s hair, “I want to hear you say it.”

 Regina rolled her eyes.

 “In technical terms? Okay, Miss Swan, let’ have intercourse.”

 Emma chuckled. She quickly coughed to cover it up and tried to turn her eyes back to the rage-filled darkness that’d made this little ritual of theirs fun in the first place.

 “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she tried teasing again, hands on Regina’s sides this time.

 “Yes, Miss Swan, that’s kind of the point.”

 “Don’t call me that. We’ve been through too much.”

 “Fine, Em-ma. Can we get this over with already? We still have a snow queen to defeat.”

 “Alright, alright,” Emma complied, pulling off her own shirt, then Regina’s blazer and blouse, removing her jeans in silence as Regina tugged off her own perfectly tailored black pants. The office would be at their disposal without disturbances until noon and it was already eleven so Regina was right, they had to speed this up if either of them wanted to look presentable by the time they had to present what they’d come up with to defeat the Snow Queen. The office was supposed to be Mary Margaret’s since she was mayor now but it appeared to be an unspoken agreement that it still belonged to Regina, despite the label on the door.

It’d been nearly a week which was far too long. Regina had conquered entire realms in that time.

 Between the actual brainstorming, the magic, and fighting monsters, they were both actually exhausted. Emma hadn’t slept last night and Regina had forgotten to eat for the past two days and was beginning to feel light-headed.

 They didn’t have the anger they’d had when this happened the first time. It was more peaceful, calm, even. Their bodies were moving in unison, they were even trying to please each other, satisfy an obvious need. They both wanted it, times were rough, life wasn’t easy and not a whole lot of it made sense but this made sense. It was just them, engaging in a simple pleasure.

 Emma laid herself back on the desk and slung her foot over Regina’s shoulder, then her other leg, and crossed them behind Regina’s back. It was slow and a bit tired but Regina didn’t deny Emma this time. She let her ride out the wave of pleasure as Emma lifted her legs from her shoulders and they slowly parted.

 Emma wasn’t shy to return the favor. Her fingers quickly found the sweet spot for Regina. She used her free hand to support the woman, wrapping it around her so she could lean her back on it which was fortunate considering her knees had gone weak long ago and she wasn’t sure whether or not she could keep herself standing while she came. Waves of pleasure rolled over her body. She sighed.

 It was the satisfaction they’d both been craving. Regina could think clearly again, so could Emma. It was just what they’d needed to clear their heads. In fact, Regina even had some fresh ideas she was ready to pitch and she’d also managed to gather enough pettiness to condone and ridicule other ideas.

 At 11.49am they were both fully clothed, Emma’s hair was still messy but she could get away with it, her hair was rarely perfectly combed in the first place. Regina still had hickeys on her neck but the concealer covered them quite well.

 “Ah, you missed a-” Regina walked across the office, swiping her thumb over Emma’s lip where she’d recognized a smudge of her own lipstick. The air between them was scarce and tense as she wiped it away, their eyes meeting. This was different. It wasn’t angry, it wasn’t even sexy, and both women quickly backed away from the exchange, both rather awkward about it, Emma faking a cough and looking away to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks. They didn’t have actual feelings for each other, of course not, that couldn’t be, that wasn’t even possible, what a ridiculous thought. No, Emma’s heart didn’t flutter when she heard Regina’s name and no, Regina didn’t feel even a slight smidge of happiness when Emma touched her or when she pictured their lives together, not that she did that at all, that wouldn’t be appropriate.

 Thankfully, they only had ten minutes left until someone knocked on the door and walked in, demanding answers that neither woman had to give. Instead, they pitched some ideas that were surprisingly well received and decided on a plan to defeat the Snow Queen.

 It turned out their encounter had been more productive than they’d thought at first which was good because at first they were certain it wasn’t productive at all. Who knew coming up with solutions to great problems was as easy as a quick hook-up with the person you’ve been pining after for the past several years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback Vamp, won't bite if fed.


	4. Oh My God, I Think I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina realize they might be catching feelings for each other and it's the worst.

It’d been a week and a half. The Snow Queen had been defeated. Regina was back to being mayor, Mary Margaret was back to being a teacher, Emma was still the sheriff. Also, it’d been a week and a half since Emma and Regina had first given into their anger as well as their desires. They’d been tearing each other up, physically, not in the matters of the heart, for a week and a half, daily, sometimes more than once a day.

 And it was great. Really, it was. The sex was great.

 The only trouble was that Emma might’ve been catching feelings. And it was awful. And it couldn’t have been happening. She just wanted to focus on getting fucked in the vault, or in Regina’s office on her desk, or the bedroom, or the shower, or… And she couldn’t have feelings for the mayor. Absolutely not. That was out of the question.

 Regina hated her. Maybe she didn’t want to kill her and maybe their relations were warming up a bit but they’d never be more than friends and thus it was crucial that she did not catch feelings for her. The smartest solution in the situation would be to stop having sex with Regina and while Emma considered herself reasonably intelligent, that wasn’t an option for her.

 So she tried to focus on the sex. She tried really hard.

 But then and again she’d find herself with Regina’s head between her thighs and all she wanted to do was look into the woman’s eyes and talk about their uncertain futures and maybe cuddle for a while.

 But it must’ve been a one-sided struggle. Surely, the mayor wouldn’t even think of something as ridiculous as the scenario of the two of them being together. The Savior and The Evil Queen. The mayor and the sheriff. No, it couldn’t be. Absolutely not.

 Except she was. And it was causing a great disturbance in her life. Because of course she couldn’t have feelings for Emma Swan, of all people. She’d betrayed her, right? Frankly, she was mostly over that already, had been for some time but that’s wasn’t the point. She still couldn’t have feelings for the woman. No, it was really just about sex. Nothing but primal, physical, sexual desire and nothing else, nothing else at all. Not even a dash of romance, not even a smidge, no, none.

 It was scary but she didn’t want to admit she was scared. Regina Mills never got scared. Besides, there was nothing to be scared of. She could just focus on the physical pleasure and not think about it because there was nothing to think about. But then, she did find herself thrown over her own desk at times and she just wanted to kiss Emma, with their clothes on, and call her darling and dearest.

 Once, Emma fell asleep in her bed and it was the worst in the sense that it was the best. Watching the blonde sleep so peacefully, entirely adorable and non-threatening, she was this close to putting together a secret Pinterest board for their future wedding and no, that couldn’t be. How could she put an end to these feelings? Why had no one invented a dental dam that protected her heart? She didn’t want these feelings but dear god, she liked Emma Swan.

 And Emma liked Regina. A whole lot, actually, while she didn’t want to admit it to herself. She got butterflies when the mayor’s name was mentioned, even in casual conversation. It was awful.

 She’d never admit to daydreaming about Regina but that’s precisely what she was doing when she was abruptly awoken from her delightful thoughts by no one but her own mother.

 “Hey, Emma, can you babysit Neal tonight? David wants me to go out more and get some air so we’re having dinner at Granny’s and-”

 Emma groaned internally. It wasn’t that she had anything against babysitting, she’d just been hoping for a free night to drive around Storybrooke and clear her head, maybe have a drink. Everything was just so complicated and babysitting wouldn’t make anything better. She put on a faux smile.

 “Yeah, of course, totally! You two have fun. We’ll be just fine.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Yeah, totally. It’s just a few hours, right?”

 “Of course! I can’t thank you enough!”

 Emma was tired but it was still great to see her mother so happy, beaming with joy over going out to dinner with her True Love.

 Emma wanted that, that type of love. The type that was still fresh after many, many years. She was also pretty sure she would never have that type of love and her latest crush was just proving that she truly did not have her own best interests in mind.

 Maybe it was best though, to babysit instead of drinking, best for her health, anyway. Spending the night in would be calm and she hadn’t gotten a lot of that since forever. It’d do her good.

 It wasn’t until Mary Margaret and David had left and she’d played with baby Neal before putting him to sleep and collapsing on the couch that her phone rang. It was late so Emma assumed the mayor wanted to hook up. She wasn’t in the mood tonight. She let the call go to voicemail.

 Mere seconds later, her phone lit up with a text from Regina.

 “We need to talk,” it read.

 “I’m not in the mood,” Emma lazily typed back. The reply came before she could blink.

 “Not about that.”

 “Is something attacking Storybrooke again?” Emma sighed. She was especially not in the mood to deal with that tonight.

 “No, not that either.”

 Emma read the text but waited before replying. Before she could, however, another text came from Regina.

 “We need to talk about us.”

 Little did she know, on the other end of the line was a mayor just as nerve-wracked and love-struck as she was who’d also just sent a kid to bed, gnawing on her bottom lip, sipping light apple cider and anxiously waiting for a reply.

 Emma contemplated the text for a while.

 “Can’t right now. Babysitting,” she decided to write back eventually.

 “Okay.”

 Two seconds passed and Regina added, “let me know when you’re free.”

 Emma shut off her phone and sighed. “Fine,” she said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me comments, darlings, please.


	5. One Indescribable Instant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could it be true love?

 When Mary Margaret and David arrived back home, an hour had passed since Regina’s last text. Snow was a bit tipsy and giggling a lot while David was entirely sober. He thanked Emma for babysitting and guided his tipsy wife to bed.

 Emma stared at her phone from the couch for a while as if it was going to bite her.

 Finally, she elected to pick it up and text Regina.

 “Fine, I’m free now.”

 The reply came almost instantly.

 “Meet me outside.”

 Meet me outside? The hell was that supposed to mean? Still, Emma let her curiosity get the best of her and silently, she made her way down the stairs, through the corridors until she reached the door and opened it, the brisk night air hitting her in the face at first but becoming pleasant almost immediately. The nights were still warm enough and it was dark enough to see the stars, the moon beaming bright.

 Then she saw her.

 Regina Mills, the mayor, the former Evil Queen, in all her glory, leaning on her car with a smile almost shy. She pushed herself up from the car and walked towards Emma, the sheriff walking towards her, they met in the middle. The starts sparkled brighter than ever that night as they found each other’s eyes and Regina took Emma’s hand, her lips curling upwards ever so slightly as she smiled.

 “Come with me,” Regina said. Emma’s stared at her with wide eyes and followed the woman, they ran towards the car together.

 Regina drove her Merc to the very outskirts of town, Emma’s hair flying in the wind. She did recall the mayor’s car having a roof the last time she’d seen it. Maybe it was magic.

 When Regina stopped the car, the streetlights and lit windows of Storybrooke had become a distant sea of stars much like the ocean above. She got out of the car and Emma followed without words. She hesitated when Regina climbed on top of the hood of the car very uncharacteristically and reached out a hand for her to follow but eventually accepted the hand and sat next to her.

 Regina stared out into the distance.

 “What are we?” she asked.

 Emma didn’t have the answer so she stared in the same direction.

 “What do you want us to be?” she tested the waters.

 “I don’t know,” Regina’s breath hitched, “more,” she whispered into the night.

 “What about Robin?”

 Finally, Regina turned to look at Emma, her hand covering the blonde’s.

 “I don’t even think about him anymore. He’s got his happy ending. I can’t,” her usually stern voice broke but she quickly gathered herself, “I can’t get you off my mind.” She paused for a breath, allowing Emma to process her words. “What about Captain Guyliner?”

 “Hook? Oh, he’s…. he’s nothing. Nothing to me, anyway.”

 “And what am I to you?” Regina asked, daring, fearing the answer. Emma had moved her hand to lace their fingers together, their hands resting together on the hood between them now.

 “What do you want to be?”

 Regina threw her head back, rolling her eyes.

 “Why does this have to be so hard, Swan?” she whined. Emma giggled.

 “It doesn’t,” she closed the space between them, capturing Regina’s lips with her own, both leaning back on the windshield, Emma on top of Regina.

 For just a second, Regina pushed Emma away, catching her breath.

 “I want to be with you. You’re the only one I want. I want this to be real.”

 “So do I.” Emma was breathless. Regina hadn’t felt this alive in years. It was the fairytale of the century, it was magical, literally magical, sparks of magic were flying between the two women as they kissed and the town seemed endlessly far away.

 In that indescribable instant, there was no time or space. Everything fell into place, all their dreams were coming true. It was endless, incredible, barely believable, incredible. Their lips fit together like it was meant to be and everything made sense for a moment. They felt no fear, nothing could scare them away from each other’s touch.

 The night was still warm and it started raining, a light dribble, cold but not freezing. That wouldn’t part them. Nothing could come between them in that incredible indescribable instant. No words were needed anymore, they just moved in unison, on the hood of Regina’s car, under the persistently falling droplets of water, far away from everything that’d ever been wrong in the world.

 Regina smiled into their kiss, Emma smiled back, they broke apart for air. Emma gazed into Regina’s eyes, love-struck, looking at her as if she was holding the most precious diamond in the world in her arms and she couldn’t believe she’d ended up with such a beautiful blessing. And Regina gazed back, smiling. Perhaps this could be her happy ending after all. She’d never considered it before but now, right there, looking at the woman in front of- and on top of –her, it all made perfect sense. Of course, how could it not? It was perfect.

 It was meant to be, it had to be. Emma dove back into the kiss and they spent the night like that, together, blessed and surrounded by magic. Was it true love? Could it be? Neither of them said anything but it had to be. There was no other explanation for this feeling being so intense, so true, so right. A magical wave of nothing but pure energy started from them and spread all around town. They broke apart to watch it travel in amazement.

 “Do you think that could’ve been-?” Emma asked, not daring to finish her question, still breathless.

 Regina didn’t say anything, she just nodded, a strangely wholesome smile on her face.

 It was real. They shared True Love’s kiss. Both struggled to believe, struggled to understand but all of a sudden, everything made sense. Streetlights sparkled in the distance. Nothing could ever be wrong in the world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments still endlessly appreciated!


	6. We'll Never Have Problems Again (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet sultry summer love and pancakes.

 Emma woke up next to Regina that morning, in no rush to climb out the window, and it was a good feeling, the best feeling. She watched the mayor sleep, peaceful, not a trace of evil in her features. No evil but a bit of drool, Emma covered her mouth to muffle the chuckle that escaped her lips. When one of Regina’s eyebrows shot up, Emma quickly jumped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower.

 Regina rolled over in bed to find the space next to her empty and immediately missed the warmth. She opened her eyes reluctantly and sighed. She very much would’ve liked to spend the whole day in bed with Miss Swan but errands had to be run.

 Henry took himself to school these days so that wasn’t among her duties but cooking breakfast most definitely still was. She brushed her teeth, stealing a quick glance in the shower, wrapping her hands around Emma. They giggled, Emma planted a kiss on her lips and Regina smiled and left. Once she’d dressed she walked downstairs where Henry was already waiting at the kitchen counter.

 She was beaming when she made pancakes, different from the usual oatmeal, enough for both of them as well as Emma. She served a steaming plate of pancakes to her sun with the biggest smile in years. Henry smiled back.

 “Why are you so happy?” he asked, digging into the stack of food, “and who’s in the shower?”

 Regina froze in her movements.

 “Oh, no reason. And no one.”

 “Then why’s the faucet running?” Henry asked, more focused on the pancakes than anything.

 “I… must have left it on. I’ll go turn it off.” As soon as she said that, the water stopped running. Before Henry could ask, she said “magic. Go on then, hurry up, don’t want to be late for school. Your education is very important, young man.”

 “Alright, ma!”

 He rushed out the door and Regina smiled after him, sighing in relief as soon as the door closed. She perked up right away, seeing Emma walking down the stairs, drying her hair with a towel. The blonde noticed the pancakes and immediately dashed to the kitchen, grinning.

 She wrapped her arms around Regina from behind, burying her face in the nook of her neck. Regina closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. The kitchen was filled with a sweet scent and the sun was shining outside. It was perfect. They’d never have problems again.

 Emma untangled herself and got a plate from the cupboard.

 “I’m famished,” she said.

 “Why am I not surprised?”

 “What? I’m always hungry after great sex.”

 Regina rolled her eyes and sat down opposing Emma.

 “You know, I was thinking you could take a break from the office today. And I could have David take care of the sheriff’s duties today. We could go out, maybe take a walk in the park…” Emma murmured.

 “Tempting offer, Miss Swan,” Regina smirked. Emma frowned.

 “Don’t call me that. Emma sounds much better. So, how about it?”

 “Fine. But really, I was thinking we could have dinner tonight, it’s a bit more refined.”

 “Why not both?”

 Regina laughed at first but realized Emma had a point. There was no real reason they couldn’t do both. And so, they did.

 Emma took Regina to the park. It was nearly empty this time of day so they held hands and no one saw. It was a sweet, sultry afternoon, heavy with a loving warmth unique to long summer days.

 Emma stopped in the middle of the road, let go of Regina’s hand and rushed to the roadside, picking a lone wildflower, a beautiful, tiny, pink one that she then presented to Regina with far too much ceremony. It was charming, to say the least. Regina accepted the flower with a smile and an eye roll ever so slight.

 They spent the day together and shared a kiss in a gazebo when no one was looking and Emma wondered how anyone could’ve ever seen Regina as anything but incredibly sweet, let alone evil, especially how she herself had felt that way in the past. It seemed impossible now.

 The evening came and Emma asked her parents to babysit Henry. They clearly wanted more time with their grandson anyway.

 Regina drove them all the way out of town, to an actual nice restaurant which even Emma had to admit was a nice break from Granny’s grilled cheese. The appetizers did not look edible but tasted strangely divine and the dress Regina was wearing distracted her from the looks of anything else. It was black and certainly hugged her curves in all the right places.

 They talked, drank red wine and talked more. Regina’s eyes sparkled in the candlelight, contrasting with her dark lipstick. After all these years, they knew each other so well yet they’d rarely gotten the chance to just talk like this and it was nice. They had simple things in common, like tastes in wine, and that was a nice break from the usual fighting demons thing.

 After two glasses of wine, Regina realized she couldn’t drive home. They got a hotel room after dinner, the honeymoon suite with rose petals on the bed and dimmed lighting.

 They made their way through the door kissing, not willing to part.

 “You’re perfect,” Emma murmured into Regina’s ear.

 Regina wanted to say something but shut her mouth when Emma’s hand slid across her side. She giggled instead and backed up to the bed, falling on top of the blanket and the rose petals with effortless grace. Emma trailed kisses on her abdomen.

 The blonde lifted her face then, grimacing. Regina stared at her in confusion. Emma sneezed. Regina let her head fall back on the bed, laughing at the top of her lungs. Emma couldn’t stop laughing, either. She rolled off Regina and got on top of the bed next to her as they cackled. Then she turned to her side, resting her head on her hand.

 And they just talked, talked and laughed and swatted each other with pillows lovingly, for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all your comments so much, they're so sweet. Please keep leaving feedback, I promise the more comments you leave, the quicker I update. As a feedback vampire, I'm literally always hungry for motivation.


	7. We'll Never Have Problems Again (Part 2)

 “Oh my god. I just realized you’re a little spoon,” Emma said before grabbing a handful of popcorn, cuddling Regina on the couch while the mayor was finding a movie to watch.

 “Shut up, I’m a knife,” Regina mumbled.

 Emma giggled, loudly, boldly.

 “You are so a little spoon. I mean, you’re literally the little spoon right now.”

 “I am no such thing. Do you want to switch positions?”

 “No, really, it’s cute.”

 Regina switched off the TV and put down the remote. It was late, nearly past midnight.

 “Not that I don’t appreciate this talk of dining utensils and all but I don’t think this is what I want to do tonight,” she said.

 They’d been dating for quite a few weeks now, their one month anniversary steadily approaching, and had yet to tell anyone. Sure, they would eventually but what they had right now was so incredibly lovely, why ruin it by involving other people?

 “Oh?” Emma asked, intrigued.

 “It’s a clear night, shouldn’t be too cold. We should go stargazing, it’d be romantic.”

 Emma smiled.

 “That sounds lovely. Don’t you have to be up early tomorrow, though?”

 “I do and so do you and this is a one-time exception,” Regina said, “but I’m the mayor, I can allow that exception.”

 Emma chuckled and nodded.

 “Alright then, let’s go. But you’ll have to get up first, knife, because I’m trapped here,” she said.

 Regina scoffed with a tease and a smile and got up from the couch. Emma put her arms up in the air, reaching out to her now-girlfriend.

 “Up?” she asked. Regina rolled her eyes but pulled her up anyway, a smile still plastered to her face.

 They snuck out of the house and onto the street. Regina insisted on walking instead of driving or using magic. Her hand instinctively found Emma’s as they walked through the streets of Storybrooke in the dark. The town was magnificent at night, in its own way. It was late enough that no lit windows were in sight but a few signs were still lit up on top of buildings and the soft hue of the streetlights was pleasant.

 Emma complained that she couldn’t see the stars clearly with all that light so they headed towards the forest, Regina knew of a single meadow in the middle of it that would be perfect for the occasion.

 Once they reached it, Emma gasped. The sky above was incredible. She counted the constellations she could spot as Regina sat down on the grass under the bright moonlight. Once Emma was done counting (or her neck just got sore from staring at the sky for too long) she sat next to Regina and smiled.

 “I kind of want ice cream,” she said.

 “What?” Regina laughed, the sentiment was ridiculous.

 “I don’t know, I’m just kind of in the mood for ice cream.”

 “Emma, it is 1AM.”

 “I know.”

 Regina chuckled. It was almost endearing.

 “Fine,” she said and in a swipe of purple magic, she produced two nearly identical ice cream cones.

 Emma laughed and grabbed her ice cream out of the air.

 “You can’t be serious,” she said.

 “No, you can’t. I can but I elect not to,” Regina replied, tasting the cold treat. “I haven’t had ice cream in years,” she blurted out.

 “Really?” There was surprise in Emma’s voice.

 “When you’re a mother, you have two choices. Either you don’t eat ice cream or you eat in the garden behind a dumpster and I’m a bit more refined than the latter.”

 Emma burst out laughing.

 “Or you could take the other mother for a midnight hike in the forest.”

 “Or that,” Regina agreed with a smirk.

 They stayed there until the sunrise, laying down on the soft grass and watching the stars until they faded and were replaced with pink clouds and an especially vibrant sunrise. When they finally got home, it was morning, minutes from the moment Henry would wake up. Emma rushed upstairs to catch a power nap before going to work, not before giving Regina a soft peck on the lips, of course, and Regina began to prepare breakfast. It would be a bit late but tired teenagers weren’t exactly keen on the clock, at least that’s what Regina hoped.

 On her way up the stairs, Emma bumped into Henry.

 “Oh, hey kid!” she blurted out.

 “Emma? What are you doing here?” Henry asked, confusion apparent in his voice.

 “Just, you know, passing by, as you do.”

 “Okay, what’s really going on?”

 “Your other mother is giving me magic lessons again?” Emma tried.

 “Oh,” his brow furrowed. He called out to Regina downstairs, “Mom, why didn’t you tell me you were giving Emma magic lessons again?”

 Regina stopped in her tracks, a wooden spoon frozen in her hand. She gathered herself in a moment and walked over to the staircase, already knowing the situation that was expecting her.

 “Emma, we’re not going to lie to our son,” she said.

 Emma nodded knowingly. Henry still looked incredibly puzzled.

 “What’s going on? Is something wrong?” He sounded worried.

 “No, nothing’s wrong. Henry, there’s something Emma and I should tell you. And I want you to know that you’re the first priority in both of our lives and we really hope you’re okay with this,” Regina started.

 “This might come as a surprise but it’s something that brings a lot of happiness to… us and we hope we have your support,” Emma continued.

 “Oh, you’re dating?” The casual bluntness of the question caught both Emma and Regina by surprise, neither had expected such a calm reaction.

 “Yes, Henry, we are,” Regina finally supplied and Emma nodded.

 “Oh, cool. My moms are together, that’s really cool. I wish you’d just told me, though, I thought something bad had happened again. Like someone’s memories got erased again or dragons were invading Storybrooke,” he said.

 Regina and Emma chuckled, both still a bit uncomfortable.

 “So you’re okay with this, kid? You’re sure?” Emma asked.

 “Yeah, totally. How many kids have you met who wanted their parents to be separated? This is great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this chapter out a bit because I'm struggling but I still hope you liked it and please do comment if you did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a feedback vamp. I just want you to know how much I appreciate every single comment, it just warms my cold heart and brightens my day.


End file.
